When working in a large company you meet lots of people every day. Some of them you know well due to the fact that you work with them on a regular basis. However, sometimes it can be quite hard to know if a person whom you not work with on a regular basis is an employee, a consultant working at the company for a limited time, an invited guest visiting for the day, an important business partner or a potential customer. Not knowing the ‘social status’ of the people you meet in the company could lead to socially awkward situations and in worst case even harm an important business relation or lead to security problems. Thus, finding a way to obtain information about the people you come in contact with, in a non intrusive way, is therefore highly sought after, especially the people you don't spend time with on a regular basis.